


Bangers and Mash

by Masterless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, Sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus couldn't believe it. There he was, surrounded by other people his age, in a hall full of other children, eating like there was nothing different about him. About any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangers and Mash

Remus couldn't believe it. There he was, surrounded by other people his age, in a hall full of other children, eating like there was nothing different about him. About any of them. Of course, come the full moon, Remus would hate being at the school, having no one to hold him in the morning and cover up his cuts with fresh plasters. He would definitely miss home, his parents. But Remus promised himself he'd make the best of his time here. He'd been sorted into Gryffindor, and he couldn't have chosen better. As the last person was sorted, the headmaster gave a short and funny speech about how welcome they were at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Suddenly, there was food. Remus was always hungry. He was always up for food, and right in front of him were two of his favourite things: mashed potatoes and Irish sausages. He filled his plate with them, poured on a little gravy just because that's how his mum made them, and tucked in.

"Slow down, there, you'll give yourself the hiccups," a fiery red headed girl sat opposite him said. She smiled brightly at him. "Hi, I'm Lily."

"Remus," Remus answered after swallowing a large mouthful of mash. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lily looked a little windswept, as if she was caught in a dream.

"Muggle born, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. You?" Lily had filled her plate with mash and sausages, too.

"Half blood. My dad's a wizard. Mum's a muggle."

"Oh, cool." Lily seemed a little disappointed at the fact. "I'm probably not going to be any good at this stuff. I don't know any spells or anything. I'm miles behind everyone, aren't I?"

"Well, not me." Remus gave her a reassuring smile, cutting into one of his sausages. "I don't know any spells either. Just because we were raised around music doesn't mean we know everything." He bit into his sausage, the warm fatty juices rolling on his tongue.

"I know a bunch of spells!" Came a voice from next to Remus. It was a messy raven haired boy with hazel eyes, and large oval glasses. "My mum thought it would be good if I know how to do the basics already." He smirked, and stuck a hand out into Remus' personal space. "James Potter."

Remus set down his fork and shook James' hand. "Remus Lupin."

"I've heard of your dad." James went back to eating his dinner. He had lots of chicken and potato wedges. "He works in the ministry with my dad. I met him once after he had interrogated a werewolf."

Remus swallowed painfully, looking down at his plate.

"Werewolves?" Lily gasped. "They're real?"

"They're more than real!" James seemed to like having an audience. "They come and snatch children in the night! They eat human flesh!"

Remus felt sick. "I'm sure there are some nice ones..."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." James nodded his head. "All the bad ones do that. All the bad ones who've joined You Know Who."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Come off it!" Another raven haired boy said. His hair was long, passed his ears in a fashionable swoop. "Even muggles must have heard of He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Lily was going red in the face, angry at the boy.

"He's a really dark wizard," a sandy haired on the other side of Lily squeaked. "He's evil, and the most frightening person in the whole world."

"He's wizard Hilter," Remus supplied nervously.

"Oh my God!" Lily seemed even more frightened. 

"Don't worry, though," the other black haired boy said. "Everyone knows that You Know Who is afraid of Dumbledore." He smirked and held out a hand to Lily. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Sirius Black."

Remus swallowed nervously again. "Aren't your parents....?"

Sirius grew just a little paler, and didn't offer his hand to Remus. 

"Aren't his parents what?" Lily asked, looking between the two boys. "Aren't they what?"

"They're Death Eaters," Sirius finished. "Supporters of You Know Who. Yes, they are."

Remus smiled faintly at him. "You're going to get one hell of a howler about being in Gryffindor."

Sirius was silent, then a small smile crept over his lips, and soon he was laughing. "Yes, I bet I am."

James was glaring at Remus though. "Not all Black's are Death Eaters, you know. My mum was a black, and she hates the Dark Lord."

"I wasn't saying..." Remus looked down at his steadily cooling food. He felt like he was going to be sick. This wasn't going well.

But then James laughed, and patted Remus in the back. "I was only pulling your leg, it's fine!"

Remus smiled, colour returning to his cheeks.

The headmaster have a final word, and they were all told to go off to bed. The Gryffindor prefect stood and instructed them all the follow him. He said that classes would start the next day, so they'd better get a good nights sleep.

Remus followed James, Sirius, the sandy haired boy, and another random Gryffindor boy up to the dorm room.

"Oh, wow," Remus whispered when he got into the room. It was bigger than his room back home, a lot bigger.

"Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" the sandy haired boy asked. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Remus." They shook hands.

James and Sirius were consorting near one of the beds.

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked.

"A prank we'd like to pull." James has a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wanna help?"

Peter agreed at once. The other boy shook his head and scoffed.

"Come on, Remus," Sirius said. "Live a little."

Remus smiled and agreed, and for once in his short life, actually had friends.


End file.
